1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microprocessor supervisory circuits, in general, and to the resetting of their digital signal processors, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, microprocessor supervisory circuits require algorithm and software resetting after conditions of power failure recovery. For such circuits in corded and cordless telephones and answering system telephones, other resets (for example, to limit the garbling of recorded messages or only the partial retrieval of voice-mail information) are also required in circumstances where battery supply and other voltages are monitored to gauge operating performance--and on such occasions as when a cordless phone's power jack is initially connected to a wall outlet, or when the phone is connected to a wall jack, or when the answering machine is simply turned on for use. These and other arrangements traditionally require dedication of many terminals and circuit pins on the digital signal processor's integrated chip. As is understood, this leads to higher costs of manufacture, and an ever increasing dissipation of power due to the redundancy of the various controls implemented.